Iten Hendo
Iten Gijustu is a student from Shui High School's Class 1-A. Appearance Iten is a boy with Dark Purple brushed down bangs (not covering one of his eyes) with maroon eyes. Iten's first hero costume consist of a gray unbuttoned trenchcoat measuring down to his thighs, under his coat is a black light bulletproof vest with two belts with silver buckles. Wears a purple utility belt, dark blue cargo pants with black and purple leg guards on top, black heavy boots, and black leather gloves. Personality Iten is playful, confident, laid-back and adventurous, willing to jump into a conversation that interests him (Either leading to adventure), he love’s to have fun, and will be “Told” to not “poke his nose” and will “obey”. Iten has an interest with weapons, armor, and gear that aren’t related to compensating quirk weaknesses or anything quirk-related, he collects airsoft weapons and replica middle age weapons as a hobby (Due to gun and weapon laws) and usually hangs them on his walls or play airsoft. Iten likes to impress himself (probably others) with stylish tricks like air mag reloading, throwing his weapons and bounces back towards him, make one-liners before he strikes the final blow, and sometimes doing coin tosses with his rusted coin. History When Iten's quirk manifested when he was a child, he didn’t know what the quirk was, it sometimes made him strong, then weak, then fast, then slow this led Iten afraid of what his quirk is doing, after he received quirk counseling he managed to control his powers and figured out his quirk was “Transition”. At the age of 4 Iten became infatuated with how cool heroes are and want to be a hero when he grows up, the coolest hero ever, when he was in his backyard used his quirk to switch between agile and strong around his body repeatedly while kicking and punching the air, to the point where he ended up straining his body in pain. At the age of 7 Iten plays with his coin using his quirk to convert some of his strength into reflexes whenever he’s bored, no one notice that he was using his quirk and Iten realizes this and kept doing it to train his reflexes. At the age of 10 Iten trained his body to become faster, so he ran and ran till he can in the woods so he has enough Endurance, speed and utilizes his strength by using his quirk. At the age of 12 he realized that using the full extent of his quirk can strain his body if he keeps switching abilities at a constant rate, so when Iten switches his abilities around his body, he must do take a 10-20 seconds breather until he's ready to use it again, but will trains his quirk at home himself to reduce the breather seconds. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities * Average Strength. Iten’s strength is average, nothing special there. * Considerable Speed. Iten is can run fast through his endurance run. * High Stamina. '''Iten has high amounts of stamina through his nature trail endurance run in the woods. * '''High Endurance. Iten has high amounts of endurance through his nature trail endurance run in the woods. * Average Durability. Iten is durable as a average man. * Sharp Reflexes. Iten reflexes are sharpened through his coin tricks, nature trail, and quirk training. Others * Amateur Linguist. Iten has fluent Japanese, decent at English and only knows "Sorry, I don't understand French" in French. Ways of Combat * Swordsmanship. Iten’s proficiency with a sword is inexperienced and has to rely on his quirk to hit hard and fast, but he is reckless when attacking. * Gunslinging. While wielding his Sub-machine guns, Iten mostly relies on his quirk for steady aim and quickdraws with his guns. * Hand to Hand Combat. Gijusru's proficiency with hand to hand combat is inexperienced and his fighting style is usually kicking as a way to keep his sword in his hand without resorting to punching, and also relies on his quirk for fast but hard kicks. Quirk Transition. Iten’s quirk lets him to enhance his physical, sensory, psychomotor or any physical or mental capabilities to enhance one or more specific abilities at the cost of one or more of his abilities or could move his converted abilities into parts of his body, at the cost of decreasing his physical, sensory, psychomotor or any physical or mental capabilities. Techniques Super Moves * Jester. ** Thousands Cuts. By collecting most of his strength and agility from his body into his arms and shoulder with his quirk. Iten makes multiple quick swings with his Longsword, he can make multiple slashes at rapid-speed but leaves him wide open due to the recklessness of the attack. ** Thousands Pecks. Much like Thousands Cuts method of using his quirk to transfer most of his strength and agility from his body into one arm and shoulder, but the difference is that Thousands Pecks uses multiple quicks stabs while it still leaves him reckless open due to inexperience. ** Skull Splitter. When Iten is in midair he transfers most of his strength into his arms and shoulders, then he slams his Longsword on the ground making a strong heavy slam drop. ** Sword in Stone. By planting his longsword in the ground, tightly holding both hands on the handle, and transferring most of his stamina and speed into strength, endurance, Iten becomes unsusceptible to strong wind attacks that could knock Iten flying. ** Waving Jester. By hooking his grappling hook on to his Longsword Jester, Jester becomes a "Bladed" wrecking ball that can reach long distances but has to rely on his quirk to avoid hitting himself with his sword Jester. ** Lightning Jester. Utilizing both Jester and his Stun Baton, Iten rushes in the battlefield, slashing and stunninganyone in his way, and he ends with a vertical spin sideways. * Stun Baton. ** Stun Cloud. By collecting the method of collecting strength and agility from his body into his arm and shoulder, he makes quick swings with his Baton. ** Thunder Wave. '''(TBA, Do not remember what this move is intended to do) ** '''Thunder Chain. By hooking his grappling hook on to his Stun Baton like "Waving Jester", His stun baton becomes an electric wrecking ball that can stun his enemies from a distances but has to rely on his quirk to avoid hitting himself with his stun baton. * Unarmed ** Blunt Saw Wheel. Iten moves most of his agility and strength on his legs to jumps then make a fast front flips while axe kicking his target and when his flips slow down, Iten jump stomps his target’s face like a springboard. ** Nitro Boost. '''By turning his most stamina into strength and agility for his legs, Iten can run faster and at long distances, while he getting tired he transfer some of his strength and agility into stamina to run even further but at the cost of some of his transferred speed. ** '''Body Surfing. Iten dropkicks a target and rides their bodies like a skateboard using the momentum of his dropkick to move around while riding the target. * Builds. Utilising his Quirk to transform into stronger, faster or more perceptive versions of himself called Builds. Builds can cause more strain than using other Super Moves. ** Build - Brawn. '''By transferring his speed and reflexes into strength, durability endurance, Iten gains enhanced human strength, high durability, high-endurance, and a large, muscular build, but his slow and can easily be outmaneuvered. He tends to avoid use's this form because he's "Not a big fan of big muscles", but will sometimes do it for humorous intent, or maybe as a disguise. *** '''Brute in a Box. Iten grabs his opponent by the arm then transform into his Brawn build, then he began whacking his opponent on the ground like a ragdoll, then spins around and tosses them away. *** Body Ram. Iten charges at an enemy, pick up the enemy and ram anyone in his path using the enemy as a shield. ** Build - Monk. ''' By transferring his stamina capacity and strength to his agility and reflexes, Iten becomes a quick and agile fighter, who can maneuver through tight spaces, but is weak and can exhaust himself easily due to a low stamina capacity. *** '''Zip&Slash. Iten's uses his speed to "Zip and slash" the battlefield while knocking out multiple foes with his speed and longsword Jester. ** Build - Freerunner. By transferring most of his speed into his strength and stamina in his legs, and his reflexes, Iten can run at long distances and parkour through obstacles without slowing down. This form is not usually used for combat but often used for chases on foot. *** ** Build - Brainiac. By turning most of his strength, and agility into intelligence, Iten becomes a tactician, who can predict the enemies moves, plan action sequence that are usually seen in action films, however, he is extremely weak and fragile in this Build, meaning he is vulnerable. ** Build - Perceiver. By turning most of his strength and agility to enhance his Sensory abilities, Iten becomes a stalker from a distance, able to hear conversations from a distance, see in more detail, detect his enemies presence through faint footsteps, and breathing, however, Iten becomes more sensitive to loud sounds and light. Brawn Monk Freerunner Brainiac Perceiver Weapons and Equipment Iten prefers versatility in both power and equipment, but also hero equipment that could turn a quirkless man into a hero. * Hero Costume V1. Iten’s first costume looks stylish in general, but inside the coat and cargo pants carries equipment used for combat. While underneath his costume are medical braces and support (except for groin and neck) to reduce strain from his quirk. ** Debonair Coat. A stylish buttoned gray trench coat with big pockets over and under, and also hides his arsenal of weapons (Except for his sword which is mounted on his back) *** Stun Baton. A Stun Baton used for stunning attacks and to make sure he doesn't kill his enemies. *** X2 Pepper Sub Machine Guns (Formerly). While being non-lethal, these two small Sub Machine guns that shoot pepper-spray balls and have sets of firing modes like auto, semi-auto and single fire. **** Pepper Ball SMG Magazines. These Magazines contain pepper balls used to load two Sub-Machine Guns. *** Longsword (Formerly). A Longsword with a light dull blade (So it's blunt enough to just make sure it's doesn't kill and leave cuts on the enemies), a heavy handle, and pommel. yet versatile it can be used with two or one hands and also used for half-swording. *** Jester. A Special Blunt-bladed Longsword with a carved Jester symbol on its crossguard. This weapon is designed to make strong gusts of wind through swings or thrusts. *** Jay&Cardinal. Two special customized non-lethal SMG that fire special bullets with various effects, along with selective fire settings, the both SMG have a carved Jay&Cardinal name on both SMG. **** Jay. Is a Blue left-handed SMG with red outlines, custom made to have a heavier than Cardinal for low recoil, added laser-sight, firing settings safe, single, and auto, specially designed for long-distance and hostage situations. ***** Tranquilizer Stock. Pellets mixed with paralyzing syrum that when the pellets hit it's targets, the outer shell shatters on impact and the serum enters the target's bloodstream partially paralyzing the target for 5-6 minutes when hit in the neck or head. the target becomes completely paralyzed. **** Cardinal. Is a Red right-handed SMG with blue outlines, custom made to be light, faster fire rate with a larger stock, firing settings safe, burst, and auto, specially made for quickdraws and close-quarters combat. ***** Concussion Stock. '''These non-lethal bullets that make blunt bruising impacts instead of piercing through flesh, painful and effective, but possibly injuring the target. ** '''Utility Belt. The Belt carries various tools and equipment, most are not always for combat. *** Grappling Gun. Iten uses this to tool to get to higher ground or to swing the hooked object around like a weapon. *** Smoke Grenades. Iten uses these to distract the enemies and take them out or for swift getaways. *** Bolas. Iten use’s these Bolas to entangle targets knees. *** Portable Stungun. A small and portable stun-gun used for stunning a single enemy as a backup weapon. *** Utility Knife. A simple tools mostly used for cutting off restraints or rope. *** Portable Tape Recorder. A Tape recorder used for diverting the enemies attention with banter with his classmates. *** Cave Flashlight. A Flashlight usually used for traversing dark undergrounds. *** '''Flare Gun. '''A Flaregun usually used for as a distress signal, but also could be used for enemy attention. Trivia * Iten Gijustu's Weapons and super moves were based on hack and slash, character action games like Devil May Cry and God of War. Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Hero in Training Category:Students Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users